


In between

by Cythise



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alma Torran, Depravity, Djinns, Focabutt is tired, Nightmares, curse, dark rukh, half-fallen, white rukh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cythise/pseuds/Cythise
Summary: Behind his careless and libertine behaviour, Focalor still has duties and promises to fullfill. Sometimes such responsibilities take their toll on him.





	In between

**Author's Note:**

> Focalor accepted to take half of Sinbad's curse to alleviate the pain and help him getting a better control over it. But there's a backlash to it, the two rukhs cannot cohabit peacefully and the curse is more serious than the Djinn thought.

A seducer or philanderer as they said. A cheerful guy who enjoys life and its simple pleasures. A man that got bored easily. That’s how he used to be back then in Alma Torran, when he was still living with his kin and friends.

And now?

Now things have changed, this place is not the ruthless world he once knew. There are no conflict between species anymore but still, the threat is the same: The force and power born from hatred and despair, Al Thamen and the black rukh nourishing on others’ pain and desire of revenge. The evil force currently gnawing his mind and spirit.

Now he fears to get bored, to be left alone and forgotten in this cold and oppressing vessel. If he searches for entertainment and company more than ever, it is to escape the nagging murmur of the black rukh that is instilling its poison through his mind and makes his resolution falter. Most of the time he manages to ignore it, using his power and the white rukh to submit it. But when he is left aside for a long time with nothing but his own thoughts, when his king is doubting and showing signs of weakness, the malicious force becomes more influent.

Sitting in a meditating position, he tries to calm himself and empty his mind, but the pain is becoming sharper. Clenching his fists to gain some strength, he prays aloud, trying to cover the murmurs by his own voice.

_“I won’t fall. Solomon is my only king, his will is and will always be mine. My duty is to preserve the peace of this world. Solomon is my only k-”_

But the maleficence is pulsing through his veins, progressing in his body, invading his mind. Gradually he is losing control, his thoughts being replaced by others that were buried for so long, repressed, forgotten. Enjoining him to hate, resent, seeking revenge.  
He lets his body fall, cowers on the cold ground while holding his aching head. Losing control over his power, the wind begins to rise around him in a huge whirlwind.

_“I won’t fall. I won’t fall. I won’t-”_ With a cry of pain, his body writhes, his usually handsome face now distorted by the pain, torn between the two rukhs that are fighting for influence. His hands grip more tightly on his scalp, as if to tear off the evil threat from his head. _“My…duty is… to protect this world. I…won’t…surrender…d-disappear…DISAPPEAR”_ he explodes with a scream, using the last of his strength to bury the curse deep inside of him.

The calm returns.

Exhausted and weak, the djinn of submission tries to take back his breath. Panting, he lets his body go limp, waiting for his mind to regain some stability.

He has succeeded once more. But recently these seizures have become more frequent and more noxious for him. He wipes the tears in the corner of his eyes, wishing that he would not have to endure this ever again.

_A sweet lie to himself._

That is the curse he has accepted to share and place upon himself.

Condemned to be torn apart between Light and Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> As a note, English is not my native language so mistakes happen, I apologize for them.


End file.
